Lucy y Natsu
by Sainkokucrepusculo
Summary: Repentinamente me tomó por la cintura, no supe cómo reaccionar a tal acción… Nunca me había pasado algo así… Ningún hombre me había tomado de la cintura como lo hizo él, y mucho menos me habían hecho sentir lo que él…


Perdón si no tiene mucha coherencia, pero lo escribí en un momento de inspiración :)

Lucy y Natsu

Repentinamente me tomó por la cintura, no supe cómo reaccionar a tal acción… Nunca me había pasado algo así… Ningún hombre me había tomado de la cintura como lo hizo él, y mucho menos me habían hecho sentir lo que él…

Su mano derecha jugó con mi paciencia… Subía y bajaba por el contorno de mi cintura y mi cadera, provocando en mí ligeros espasmos… No podía evitar temblar ante el contacto de sus manos con mi cuerpo…

Flash back

Ese día había sido como cualquier otro. La única diferencia es que happy no había tomado la misión con nosotros, sólo éramos Natsu y yo. Nuestro trabajo era aparentemente sencillo, debíamos de atrapar a un grupo de ladrones que habían saqueado una pequeña tienda de magia, nada complicado.

Habíamos partido en la madrugada y en la tarde ya estábamos frente a frente con los dichosos ladrones, fue una pelea corta, ya que no eran sujetos poderosos, incluso eran un poco patéticos, uno de ellos tomó una de las botellas mágicas que había robado y sin pensar bien, lo arrojó en contra de nosotros. Natsu por protegerme se interpuso y terminó bañado en un extraño líquido. No le dimos importancia ya que no hubo ningún tipo de reacción inmediata, más que un ligero aroma a fresa. En cuestión de segundos esos bandidos ya habían sido derrotados.

Esa noche los entregamos a las personas respectivas y recibimos nuestra paga, ya era muy tarde para emprender un viaje a Magnolia, así que decidimos hospedarnos en un hotel que estaba cerca.

Lucy: buenas noches deseamos dos cuartos pro favor.

Recepcionista: ¡claro!

Lucy: ¿Natsu te encuentras bien?

Natsu: … No lo sé…

La verdad Natsu se veía extraño, pero ya no pude preguntarle nada, porque en ese momento…

Recepcionista: Lo siento, sólo nos queda un cuarto.

Lucy: ¿Qué? (un poco preocupada, ya que era el único hotel de la ciudad)

Lucy: ¿está segura?

Recepcionista: si

Lucy: es que…

Natsu: así está bien, estaremos en el mismo cuarto.

Lucy: ¡Natsu! (a Lucy le preocupaba un poco lo que la gente podría pensar al verlos a los dos pedir un solo cuarto).

Al final Lucy terminó aceptando dicha situación y se dirigieron a su nuevo cuarto.

El cuarto en realidad no era lujoso ni nada, pero si era cómodo, tenía una cama, un baño y una vista al mar muy linda.

Lucy: ¿Natsu te encuentras bien?

Natsu: me siento acalorado

Lucy se acerca y pone su mano en la frente de él. Natsu inmediatamente retira la mano de Lucy.

Pov Natsu

Todo era confuso, me sentía muy acalorado y perceptivo, algo que nunca en mi vida me había pasado. Cuando Lucy se acercó y puso su mano en mi frente sentí como una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, ese calor estaba aumentando…

Me puse algo tenso y sin darme cuenta ya había retirado la mano de Lucy de mi frente, ella se quedó anonadada.

Lucy: ¿estás molesto conmigo por algo?

Natsu: No es eso… Es sólo que no me siento muy bien, será mejor que me dé un baño.

Lucy: está bien…

Después de tomar ese baño de agua helada me relajé mucho, ya no sentía tanto calor. Me puse mi ropa y salí.

Lucy: ¿te sientes mejor?

Natsu: mucho mejor, ya no me siento tan acalorado.

Lucy: me da mucho gusto. Ahora me bañaré yo.

Era curioso pero me seguía sintiendo extraño… Distintos pensamientos comenzaron a asaltar mi cabeza. Cosas que jamás me habían importado, ahora me importaban…

Lucy yo estábamos solos… En ese hotel… ¡Íbamos a dormir en la misma cama!

No pude evitar sonrojarme levemente y molestarme conmigo mismo por ese tipo de pensamientos tontos…

Yo ya había dormido muchas veces con Lucy y todo había marchado bien. Nunca había pensado este tipo de cosas.

Ahora sentía que era una mala idea estar en la misma habitación que Lucy.

Mi cuerpo estaba empezando a tener distintas reacciones… Sabía algunas cosas de esto… Pero nunca las había experimentado… Comenzaba a pensar que era algo molesto…

En ese momento Lucy salió del baño… No pude evitar mirarla de otra manera… Su cabello aún húmedo la hacía verse tan distinta… Ella llevaba puesta su pijama, una que más de una vez le había visto, pero que hoy… La hacía verse… Atractiva… Mis mejillas se pusieron cálidas… Automáticamente me voltee, antes de que Lucy lo notara.

Lucy: bien a dormir (con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Lucy: y am…

Natsu: no te preocupes puedes dormir tú en la cama y yo en el suelo.

Lucy: me parece bien.

Cuando Lucy se iba a recostar tropezó, yo automáticamente la detuve, resbalando también, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Ambos nos habíamos dado un fuerte golpe al caer, tanto así que estuve ido por algunos segundos.

Lucy: ¡auch!

Natsu: mmm?

Cuando estuve totalmente consiente me di cuenta de que Lucy estaba sobre mi… Y que yo la había tomado de su busto para que no cayera… Mi mano… Aún seguía allí…

Lucy estaba muy roja por lo que estaba pasando, se molestó mucho y me dio un buen golpe.

Mientras me golpeaba se movió de tal forma que algo en mi despertó…

Su pierna estaba en un lugar no muy adecuado… Cosa que ella notó y rápidamente se levantó.

Transcurrieron los minutos y ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, ambos estábamos avergonzados.

Lo peor era que me había dado cuenta que quería tocarla… Sentía esa creciente necesidad… Quería recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos…

Lucy Pov

Había sido totalmente vergonzoso lo sucedido, me encontraba totalmente roja, no sabía que decir. No sabía si estar molesta o qué.

En lo que pensaba sobre lo ocurrido Natsu se me acercó, algo que me puso muy nerviosa, se sentó junto a mi en la cama y se dispuso a hablar.

Natsu: Lucy…

Lucy: ¿qué ocurre?

Natsu: Creo que me siento… Excitado…

El rubor inundó mis mejillas con brutalidad al escuchar eso de sus labios….

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

Lucy: ¡¿qué?

Natsu: es sólo que siento cosas que antes no había sentido… cosas físicas…

En ese momento me quedé totalmente sin palabras.

Natsu: no sé qué hacer… bueno si se algo, gracias a lo que me dijo el maestro, pero… esto es prácticamente desconocido para mi…

Me quedé boquiabierta, comencé a temblar, porque sentí que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, mi mente me decía que cambiara de tema o que saliera de ese cuarto, pero mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, como si de alguna forma… deseara algo más…

Natsu siempre me había gustado, había llegado a fantasear con él, con besarlo, con acariciarlo y tal vez un poco más…

Cuando Natsu se me acercó y tocó mis labios con los suyos… No pude evitar corresponderle, formando un beso un poco torpe pero cargado de sentimientos…

Podía sentir en Natsu el deseo y eso me hacía temblar… Sus labios poco a poco fueron tomando práctica y en cuestión de momentos parecía todo un experto…

Nuestro beso se cargó de pasión… Yo también estaba empezando a sentir cosas…

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, me estremecí al sentirlas, estaban cálidas, eran grandes, las pude sentir en mi piel desnuda, ya que mi pijama dejaba ver mi cintura.

Su boca se deslizó por mi mejilla, bajando poco a poco por mi cuello, una de sus manos subió a mis pechos, tocando con suavidad el izquierdo.

Comenzó a pasar la yema de sus dedos sobre mi seno izquierdo, deteniéndose ligeramente en mi pezón, ejerciendo cierta presión, cosa que me estaba exasperando, sentía placer cuando lo hacía, pero mientras más lento era mi cuerpo exigía más…

En algún momento el sacó mi camisa, dejándome sólo con el sostén… Natsu siguió bajando desde mi cuello hasta la altura del tirante de mi sostén, comenzó a bajarlo con sus dientes… Rosando con sus labios mi piel…

Lucy: ¡ahhh!

Su boca bajó hasta mi pezón derecho succionándolo con suavidad…

Mientras él succionaba mi pezón derecho acariciaba mi seno izquierdo.

Poco a poco bajó su mano izquierda hasta llegar a mi trasero y acercarme más a él.

No pude evitar gemir ya que su boca al instante succionó un poco más fuerte.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello instintivamente, mientras mis manos se comenzaban a deslizar por parte de su espalda.

Sentí que Natsu perdió el control por un segundo, gracias a mí.

Él comenzó a bajar su boca hasta mi vientre y besarlo, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi columna, de arriba abajo.

Mi espalda se curvó al instante, lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa al notar que Natsu comenzaba a quitarme mi short.

Lucy: Natsu yo…

Natsu: Lucy en verdad te deseo… Si tú me lo permites seré cuidadoso…

Rayos, había hecho esa cara, tan llena de confianza… Con esa sonrisa que me mataba… ¿Cómo se supone que iba cambiar de opinión? Yo también lo deseaba… ¡Lo amaba!

Me encontraba solamente con mi ropa interior, sólo una prenda, una barrera, sin darme cuenta Natsu estaba igual…

Él se posicionó entre mis piernas, cuando estuvo a punto de deshacerse de mi última prenda lo detuve.

Natsu: ¿Lucy?

Lucy: No debemos seguir Natsu

Natsu: ¿?

Lucy: es sólo que no me gustaría que hiciéramos esto sólo por deseo… ¿Sabes Natsu? Tú me gustas mucho, desde el primer día en que te vi, me gustaste, y con gusto te entregaría lo más preciado que tengo, sólo a ti, porque te amo. Pero no puedo evitar dudar porque en realidad no sé lo que tú sientes…

Natsu: Lucy… Soy muy distraído, en verdad lo soy, no noté muchas cosas en un principio… Pero hace unos días, vi algo en ti que nunca había visto, me sonreíste de tal forma que sentí diversas cosas, fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados…

Noté que tenía cierto interés en ti, algo que no me podía explicar, y había decidido que hoy descubriría lo que estaba pasando conmigo, es por ello que le pedí a Charles que distrajera a Happy, para poder estar a solas contigo y averiguar algo…

Y mírame, descubrí mucho más…

Ahora estoy completamente consiente de lo que siento por ti Lucy, me vuelves loco, tanto en mi espíritu como en mi cuerpo…

Lucy se puso muy roja ante tal declaración, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal cosa y Natsu tampoco.

Lucy no se esperaba eso, los dos rieron un poco y se dieron cuenta de la situación, ya que al moverse ligeramente sus cuerpos rosaron, de tal forma que ambos temblaron.

Natsu se acercó más a Lucy y la besó tiernamente, Lucy correspondió dicho beso, volviendo ambos a lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras se besaban Natsu decidió explorar la intimidad de Lucy.

De pronto sentí como su mano recorría mi muslo, hasta posarse en mi intimidad, con un solo dedo provocó muchas sensaciones en mi, sentí como si algo fuera a explotar en mi ser, su dedo subía y bajaba por mi entrepierna sobre mi ropa, provocándome gemir con desesperación por más…

Natsu me despojó de mi última prenda, me miró como si de alguna forma me pidiera permiso para proseguir, yo solo asentí…

Tenía miedo, pero yo confiaba en él… ¿y cómo no hacerlo si siempre me ayudaba en todo? Siempre terminaba salvándome…

Poco a poco comenzó a introducir su miembro en mi interior… Pronto se detuvo, había encontrado en mí una barrera que no lo dejaba seguir. Tomó mi mano con cariño y me dio a entender que iba a proseguir. De pronto sentí como en un solo movimiento él ya estaba dentro de mí, me había dolido, bastante en realidad, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Natsu se asustó un poco, yo le dije que todo estaba bien, que siguiera.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a él, conforme pasaban los minutos sentía la necesidad de más rapidez cosa que él también sintió, porque poco a poco subió la intensidad y rapidez de sus movimientos, provocando que nuestra respiración se agitara considerablemente, casi no podía respirar, pero aun así quería más, lo apretaba con fuerza desde su espalda, lo jalaba hacia a mi, como si yo misma quisiera que fuéramos uno solo.

De pronto comencé a sentir como si se acumulara algo dentro de mi con mucha fuerza, en una pequeña bolita, como comprimida, de tal forma que sólo deseaba estallar, algo en mi trataba de evitar que esas pequeñas bolitas estallaran, pero cuando ya no pude detenerlas sentí explosiones dentro de mi, algo que me hacía sentir liberada, un placer enorme, que se había combinado con el cálido líquido de Natsu…

Sentía dentro de mí ese cálido líquido…

Agotados los dos sólo nos abrazamos… Y nos dejamos llevar por el sueño…


End file.
